1. Field of the Invention
The main object of the invention is a device and method for data transmission and/or acquisition using two cross polarizations of an electromagnetic wave and a magnetic recording device.
The main object of the invention is a device and method for data transmission and/or acquisition using two cross polarizations of an electromagnetic wave and a magnetic recording device.
2. Summary of the Invention
The device of the present invention comprises two transmitters connected to two aerials capable of emitting radiation in two cross polarizations. Each transmitter uses a phase modulation. At reception, the vector sum of the signals emitted by each transmitter is taken. Thus it is possible, for example, to use transmitters in class C operation, namely saturated phase-modulated transmitters, to obtain an amplitude/phase modulation at reception.
The use of class C amplifiers gives excellent energy efficiency as well as excellent phase linearity.
The use of two independent modulations makes it possible either to increase the transmission rate or to reduce the resolution needed for the functioning of the device according to the present invention.
High data transfer rates are made possible by amplitude and phase locking at reception.
The main object of the invention is a device for the transmission of modulated waves, comprising two transmitters, wherein the first transmitter is connected to a first transmission aerial using a first polarization and the second transmitter is connected to a second aerial using a second polarization which is orthogonal with the first polarization.
Another object of the invention is a device for the reception of modulated waves, comprising two aerials that use cross polarizations.
Yet another object of the invention is a device for the magnetic recording of data comprising several magnetic heads, the said device comprising a data-processing device capable of giving each magnetic head the phase values which are to be recorded and which, when recombined at reading, will reconstitute the recorded signal.